These Broken Souls
by Rinny Z
Summary: NOT your average Nny X OC Romance. I swear. Good summary inside, rated for language and swearing... maybe it should be R? Would you please Read and Review?


Yes! Finally! I've been toying with this idea for AGES...

A summary! Lookit:

Johnny meets someone... but unlike Devi, this one does not escape... he kills and freezes her, but when a voice uses her as it's corporeal manifestation... will the blessing turn into a nightmare?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except for Florence and Jerry. Everything else belongs to the AMAZING Jhonen Vasquez. =)  
  
And now... it starts. (cue dramatic music)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Steel-toed boots landed softly on the sidewalk as he walked down the path. It was late, very late, and there where few people out in the city. Those that WHERE out, however, eyed the thin figure with distaste, and moved away from him, headed off to whatever shady business they had.  
  
Johnny C, owner and wearer of said boots, noted their looks with a slight frown, but continued down the path. All he wanted was a Brain Freezy from the 24/7; he was in no mood to bother with these folks right now, unless absolutely necessary. He wouldn't even have had to bother with these people, if his car hadn't broken down a few blocks away from the store; whatever the case, it had indeed broken down a few blocks from the store. Just his luck, he supposed.  
  
Therefore, he was forced to walk the last few blocks. What he'd do to return, he had no idea; he'd figure that out eventually. But for now... Mmm, Brain Freezy!  
  
His scowl softened as he looked ahead and saw the store, and he quickened his pace, eager to get at his frozen treats.  
  
Johnny C. (hereafter reffered to as Nny or Johnny), reached the 24/7, and hesitated lightly at the entrance. After a moment, he opened the door and frowned as his entrance was announced by the small jingling of bells on the handle. He hated places that had bells like that. They seemed to announce his coming for the whole world, so that the few that hadn't noticed him would turn to him and... LOOK at him. Of course, like all people who look at someone/something, they'd immediately judge him, label him, take in his appearance with their _eyes_, and whatever _else_ normal people did.  
  
Ew.  
  
And, unsurprisingly, the people who where in the store looked at him. The new cashier (for he had killed the previous one), glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. She stared for a moment, then looked back at the thick book she was reading. The other one, a young man, smirked as he entered, but did no more as he turned back to the porn magazine he was reading... or drooling over, to be more precise.  
  
Johnny's eyes narrowed slightly at the two, but he ignored them and made his way back to where the Brain Freezy machine was. He looked at it, and grinned, though not in a very pleasant way, more in an insane, scary, maniacal way. He was actually on time today... yessss!!  
  
Johnny grinned and wrapped his skinny arms around himself, stepping from foot to foot happily. He usually came so late, he had to kill someone to get his Freezy, but not today! Oh, no! Today, he, Johnny C., was finally going to get what he wanted, without any fuss or any problems at all!  
  
Johnny thought about these things, eyes closed and a smile on his face so that he seemed almost childlike, albeit a rather tall, scary, emaciated child. Too bad; maybe if he had been paying more attention, he'd had gotten his Freezy before another employee came out from a door in the back, and made his way to the Freezy machine, bent on the diabolical purpose to turn it off. (Gasp!)  
  
Johnny opened one eye to look at him, and released the hold he had on himself as the man came near the machine.  
  
"Sorry, buddy, I have to turn the machine off." he grunted, nearing the switch.  
  
Jhonny stepped in front of the machine protectively, eyes widened in confusion. "No, you- you can't! I have to buy a Freezy!" he yelled, frowning.  
  
The man, who's name tag read, "Jerry", shrugged and responded, "Maybe tomorrow."  
  
Johnny glared at him. "No. Not tomorrow, I want it NOW, I need it! I came all the way down here and I want what I came for, so I'm getting it!" he yelled, still sounding a bit confused, but angry.  
  
The commotion had attracted the attention from the other two in the store. The young man rolled up the porn magazine and walked over to the back, eager to join in an argument, especially against that dork.  
  
"Hey, look, it's just a Brain Freezy! Stop being such a dumbass about it, and let the man do his job!" he said, sneering lightly.  
  
Johnny's eye twitched lightly and he turned to the offender. "What", he hissed, "did you say?"  
  
The young cashier, noticing the sudden, negative change in the situation, slowly put her book down and stared at the group, eyes wide. She stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"Jerry..." she said soothingly, eyeing Johnny as though he might attack at any moment, which, let's face it, he might. "Just let him have the Brain Freezy."  
  
Jerry looked at her and seemed about to respond, before he was interrupted by a loud scream. The employees turned to the source of noise in shock, and watched in horror was the young man was stabbed repeatedly by Johnny.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU IGNORANT ASS CRAB!! Since when do YOU care for morals and rules!? I've seen the likes of you before! Admit it! YOU DON'T CARE IF HE DOES HIS JOB OR NOT! NO, like the REST of humanity, you only care for your pleasure and amusement! And like most, you find this amusement in insulting and denying simple pleasures to other people! In this case, ME!! I can see through your little scheme!!"  
  
The young man responded with a cough, wet with his own blood, and a small weak movement of the hand. Johnny hissed and pushed him away, and the victim landed on the floor, lifeless. Johnny was trembling and breathing heavily, eyes set on his work; the employees where standing, petrified, staring at him wide eyed. The young woman spoke first.  
  
"D-Do.. Do you still- want that Fr-eezy?" she stuttered, looking at him, dark brown eyes terrified. Jerry glanced at her in shock and back at Johnny, who seemed to be calming down, if just a little.  
  
Johnny stared at her and Jerry, wide eyed, as if just barely noticing them. Confused at first about the question, he blinked and nodded, somewhat grimly. He looked down at his work, and didn't notice when the cashier nudged Jerry and motioned to the Freezy machine.  
  
The skeletal figure seemed deep in thought as he stared at the corpse, and Jerry moved silently towards the freezy machine, getting the Brain Freezy.  
  
Johnny gazed at the corpse with a far-off look in his eyes. The store was in an eerie state of quiet; Johnny deep in his own thoughts, the cashier frozen in horror, and Jerry, edging slowly and silently to the machine, scarcely daring to breathe.  
  
Jerry reached the machine, and paused at it, as if thanking whatever god he believed in for having made it this far. He then proceeded to quickly filling up a cup of Cherry Doom Brain Freezy, glancing nervously back at Johnny's figure, that had been standing rather still for a while.  
  
A few moments passed as Jerry got the Brain Freezy from the machine, and when he finished he let out a small sigh of relief, and turned to look at Johnny. Well... he seemed to have calmed down considerably, and so Jerry approached him and spoke, in a quiet, strained voice.  
  
"S-s... sir? Your... Brain Freezy-"  
  
It all happened in the blink of an eye; upon hearing his voice, Johnny whirled around, eyes wide with confusion, anger and... perhaps... a little fear? Whatever the case, Jerry was dead at Nny's feet within seconds, still clutching the Brain Freezy in his hands.  
  
The young woman made a strangled sort of noise and stumbled back from the bloody scene. Johnny glanced down at the freezy in Jerry's hands, and blinked, as if perplexed. Shrugging, he bent down and removed the frozen beverage from his hands.  
  
A bit had spilled out, but that didn't seem to bother him, and he looked up at the cashier.  
  
Johnny reached into his pocket, an action that only served to scare her even more, as she scrambled away, towards the other side of the store, whimpering.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and followed, drawing out some money from his pocket.  
  
Seeing that he did not mean to attack her at the moment, she quickly squeaked, "Just take it!"  
  
Nny blinked and returned the money to his pocket. He walked by her, towards the door muttering, "Thanks...", he paused to look at her name tag.

"Florence."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Florence blinked as he left.  
  
She had just witnessed two murders. In less than 15 minutes, two people had died in front of her eyes; why did these things always happen to her? She sat on the floor, wrapping her arms around her body, remembering that Mmy guy... scary.  
  
Eyes shut, trembling, she sat there, trying to recover ever so slightly. Trying to forget... of course, that was no use.  
  
How long had passed before she stirred, I do not know. But the point in time came when her head jerked up, and she stood, stumbling dizzily, one thought in her mind; _get the police, GET THE POLICE_...  
  
She stumbled around a bit more, and then she was off, running through the parking lot towards her small car. She opened the door and sat in it, shaking like a hyperactive gerbil, and she turned on the vehicle. Pulling out of the parking lot, she quickly drove towards the Police Department. Her mind buzzed with thoughts and emotions, and she didn't think much about the direction; she just made her way to help as fast as possible.  
  
The drive was spent in silence as she drove, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Her eyes where wide and fearful, and her brain seemed to be on auto-pilot. Finally, she saw the familiar building ahead, the Police Department. She parked her car, and opened the door, leaping out and running into the building.  
  
"I need help!" she exclaimed, out of breath to the large, obese, uniformed woman she bumped into as she rushed in. "Two people where just murdered by an insane psycho freak and-and-!!"  
  
Florence grimaced as she stopped and crouched down, catching her breath. The woman blinked at her curiously and spoke, slowly and monotonously. "I... I am just a janitor, kid."  
  
Florence gaped at her blankly, before pushing the janitor out of the way and striding over to a REAL policeman.  
  
"I need to report a murder!" she cried, staring at the policeman fearfully.  
  
He nodded and pulled some forms towards him. "Very well miss... now, just calm down a bit, and fill out these forms..."  
  
"I need to report TWO murders!!" she screeched, interrupting him. "And I'm NOT filling out any forms! GOD, TWO PEOPLE JUST DIED, AND YOU'RE SITTING HERE ASKING FOR FORMS!?"  
  
The policeman sighed and shook his head. He stared at her warily through cold grey eyes and answered, soothingly and slowly, as if talking to a little kid. "Miss, we need information first... please fill these out. We are currently rather understaffed and very busy... however, we will get to your problem eventually, and do our best to fix it."  
  
Florence held her clenched fists to her head in frustration, and screeched, "'DO YOUR BEST TO FIX IT!?' THEY'RE ALREADY FUCKING DEAD, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIX THAT!? HELP-ME-NOW!!!"  
  
The policeman narrowed his eyes in dislike for the young woman standing in front if him. He glared at her; she was sweating, and breathing heavily again from having said all that in one breath. He glared at her some more and pressed a button underneath the desk. A few moments later, two other policemen came out from an adjacent room and grabbed her arms on either side.  
  
She looked at them in confusion, and noticing that they where restraining her, began pulling angrily against their hold. "No! Noo! I demand to be helped NOW!! Ack, aaahhh!!!"  
  
The policeman closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, ignoring the struggling young woman. He glanced up as soon as he heard her noise stop, and the door close behind her kicked-out figure.  
  
"Some wacko kid, eh?" asked the janitor, smirking as she slowly swept some filth under the old carpet.  
  
"Yeah." the policeman answered, rubbing his fatigued eyes.  
  
"What a night."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written. o.o

I hope I didn't make Johnny OOC... that'd just be... BAD. I'd probably delete the story if I made him OOC.

Anyway... yes. As I've mentioned once or twice before, I will be going on vacation next week... meaning, no computer for 3 weeks. Will I survive? I dunno.  
  
So, during those three weeks, I'd appreciate it if you please reviewed! Reviews make me happy.  
  
Good-bye! =D

For now that is... (cue dramatic music again)


End file.
